


Miles Away

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [13]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Conventions, Cute, Emotional, Falling Asleep On The Phone, Friendship, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sadness, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Distance is hard."





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo im finally posting this! Most of the rest of these are really short, except for the last like, 3 which are continuations to other parts of the series. Thank you guys so much for your prompts and support! Onward to supportive best friends!

Jack wiped his eyes, staring at the screen where Mark's face resided. His eyebrows were weaved with worry, and his head was resting in his hand, observing Jack as if he were a new experience.   
  
"Jaysus, M'sorry, m'such a sap." Jack said, releasing a breathy laugh as he wiped his glassy blue eyes again.   
  
  
"I know this is hard sometimes," Mark said, sitting up in his chair, "But you can always call me here, right?"   
  
"Yeah but, s'not the same is it?" Jack huffed, putting his head in his hands and inhaling.   
  
"No, I suppose not." Mark sighed, throwing his head back in defeat.   
  
"M'not making this easier for you, am I?" Jack said, sniffling lightly.   
  
"No, but i guess it's harder for you. At least you live near Felix right?" Mark encouraged, locking eyes with Jack, hopeful.   
  
"Yeah," Jack relaxed, searching Mark's   face for hints of his emotions. "Yer right but...y'know i love seein' ye too."   
  
Mark chuckled half heartedly, smiling at Jack. "Yeah, I know. I love seeing you too. At least VidCon is this weekend right? We can meet up at that?"   
  
"Will we? I mean, I know we always say we will, but will we really?" Jack said, eyes sparkling with wonder and sadness.   
  
Mark put his hand, palm facing forward, up to his computer camera, smiling shyly. "I'll make sure of it, okay?"   
  
  
Jack nodded, putting his hand palm up as well, and he could almost feel the warmth of Mark's hand on his. They both lowered their hands, smiling tentatively. "T'anks for talkin' to me, I can be so emotional sometimes."   
  
Mark waved him off, still smiling. "I'm pretty sure the 'crybaby of YouTube' can sympathize with that." He said with a chuckle. Jack guffawed, blushing as he was losing air.  
  
"I guess so. I t'ought we were neck n' neck in te 'saddest youtuber' category?" Jack rebutted, rubbing his beard quizzically.   
  
  
Mark shook his head with a laugh. "Nope, Cryiplier is the number one saddest youtuber to exist! Cryer number one!" Mark shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth and mimicking the trumpet noise from "We Are Number One".   
  
"Oh _GOD_ , stale memes? Really Mark?" Jack pouted, smiling despite himself.   
  
"Hey, I had to do _SOMETHING_ to see the 'smallest bean' smile again! Sympathetic Mark wasn't doing it!" He replied, flailing his arms dramatically.   
  
"Yer right, yer right. Shite, what time is it t'ere now?!? Ye must be sleepy as fock!" Jack shouted, seeing that it was now 3am in Ireland.   
  
"It's only 12am, relax." Mark said, his eyes drooping slightly from tiredness.   
  
"Go ta sleep, ya goof. M'fine now." Jack scolded, his hand hovering over the end call button.   
  
"Are you sure? I'm not leaving until you're okay." Mark said, unconvinced.   
  
  
Jack huffed and rolled his eyes. "Tell ye what," he said, lifting himself out of his chair and grabbing his phone. "Call me on yer phone. Ye go to bed, and t'at way ye won't think I'm lyin'."   
  
Mark looked quizzical for a second, then he smiled and nodded. "Deal." He hung up the Skype call, flopping onto his bed and immediately calling Jack on the phone.   
  
  
"Comfy?" Jack said when he answered.   
  
  
"Totally." Mark replied. "Better?"   
  
  
Jack chuckled, sighing in defeat. "Better."   
  
  
They talked for a few more minutes until Mark finally dozed off. Jack revelled in the relaxing snores of his best friend, and then hung up the phone, pulling up his covers and resting his mind until his alarm for his flight tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you guys for reading! I love reading your comments and replying and kudos are so awesome! Thanks so much for your support! Up next: Puppy!Mark wants a toy and his owner, Jack is having a hard time saying no. See you in Pouting!


End file.
